kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ares (Hero)
Ares is a next-generation Destroyer Warmech that served as the hero of the ErrorLandian reserves during the Post-Ultra War. It is slightly more humanoid in appearance and, though shorter than its predecessor, it has more advanced weaponry and a more hands-on way of dealing with enemy armor. History Ares was first prototyped around the year A.D. 3698; slightly over a year before the post-Ultra War zombie apocalypse. It was built around a destroyed one that was recovered near the Falantan geographic north pole and the Planetary Defense System installed by the KyleLandian Empire. It was the site of a major battle between ErrorLandia and the WolvesLandian Republic, where all of the mechs were successfully recovered except for one. When RoboTech recovered it, the cannons were completely removed. They didn‘t try to make the same mistakes as the last model and instead gave it a way of doing much more than it could before. While piloting one of these mechs gave us a feeling of unlimited power, there wasn’t exactly a way of truely manifesting it as an extension of our own abilities. Ares’ hand design is rather unique. It has a thumb, index, and middle finger, but the ring and pinky fingers seem fused together. This is to cut down on complications on piloting the war machine and it still allows the use of various hand gestures, including “Live Long and Prosper”, finger guns, etc. Ares was by no means an expensable asset, so the commanders were often told that it must survive most of the missions it participates in. However, thanks to mobile repair units this wasn’t much of an issue. Overview When something has a name like “Ares”, it has very high expectations to live up to. Unfortunately for ErrorLandia’s enemies, it does live up to quite a few of them. Surpassing its predecessor in almost every way, including armor and hitpoints, Ares is a menace to behold on the battlefield. While it may not have the range of an older model, that may not make a difference when Ares manages to close the distance. It uses its new hands to hammer infantry into the ground as well as toss vehicles around like toys. It also tends to punch other warmechs instead of using its weapons. The thing about Ares, however, is that it should only be available in the campaign. It isn’t very balanced and having it, a commando, and an epic unit would make ErrorLandia the ideal tournament pick and the other factions would seem inferior. Beside that, however, it doesn’t have many outstanding weaknesses aside from concentrated anti-armor fire, bombing runs, and superweapons; especially nuclear missiles. Trivia * Ares is named after the Greek god of war, who was one of the Olympians as well as a son of Zeus. Quotes Note: Quite a few of these quotes were inspired by various Starcraft heroes. Selected * Ares here. * What would you ask of me? * Now is not the time for fear. * I don’t fear death. * Well? * I’ve seen it all... * I hunger for battle! * Your command? * Yours to instruct, commander. Ordered to move * I gotcha. * Should work... * Immediately! * Sounds fun. * It shall be done! * As you will! Ordered to attack * Decisive action! * This should be good. * Just him? You sure? * ’Bout time. * Let’s pay ’em a visit! * For ErrorLandia! Ordered to attack a walker * Bring it on, big guy! * You’re not as tough as you think! * Now let’s see what this can really do! * Watch and learn! * This is how you deal with walkers! In combat * Are you not entertained?! * Keep ’em coming! * Next! * *laughter* * I don’t think you know how much fun this is! * Whoops! *chuckles* Retreating * Oh, right... * I’m not expendable, I’m guessing? * Right, that would be bad. Category:Walkers